Welcome to our World
by lizcat141
Summary: This is my new transformers story. It's based off my OC Juliet and the new "breed" of techno organics called Destroyers. Juliet needs some help from everyone's fav biochemist in order to save the refugies of Destroyers before they are all killed.
1. Chapter 1

Why was she doing this again? Right she needed him. Juliet sighed to herself as she walked alone on Dinobot Island. She shook her head. World's worst idea ever. Recently Juliet had been captured by a group of evil techno organics that called Destroyers. She had been deemed second in command by Durango, the leader. She made it out with three children, Seth, Naomi and Katie. Now Juliet needed help. She needed a biochemist to help her. She needed him.

She promised herself she'd never go to him for help ever! Not after what he did. Not after how he tried to experiment on her. She sighed as she walked into the cave. She smirked when she saw the puddle of green acid on the ground. Ah sweet revenge without even taking part in it. She grinned walking over and stood on the platform staring at the puddle. "Ah so good to see you again sludge ball." she said arms crossed.

She could visibly see the puddle previously known as Meltdown glare at her. "Shut up you mindless machine!" he yelled at her trying not to drip down the drain. Juliet made a joking gasp and playfully clutched her chest. "Oh my take me to the hospital for that burn." she said smirking as she glared. "Just shut up or...or..." Juliet merely laughed. "You're in no position to make threats." she said.

She was pretty sure that if he could move at her right now he'd be shooting off acid at her. She smiled. "However I am willing to help you if you assist me." she said receiving a death glare from him. "Considering I am in no position to argue with you and I need some form back I'll accept the offer. But after that I will have nothing to do with you!" he informed her.

Juliet grinned. She pulled out a pitcher and knelt next to him. "That! That's what you're carrying me in?" Juliet nodded. "It's acid proof and so is this." she said taking a small shovel and scooping him all up putting him inside. He frowned in the confines of the small glass pitcher. "Care to tell me how you knew I was here?" Juliet smirked walking out. "Optimus told me about what happened."He sighed as they were finally outside. "Figures."

Juliet stopped and back up grabbing one of his spare suits he wore and walked out again. Juliet made her way to a small boat she had waiting. She set him down strapping him in. She grinned and put a life preserver on his pitcher. "Safety first." she giggled receiving a growl from him. She went over and started the engine to the boat and gunned it a crossed the lake.

When she reached the shore she started walking up a hill face, carefully carrying him and the suit. Juliet went through a group of trees that made a canopy over a clearing. There in the clearing was a white mansion. Juliet held the pitcher with one hand and reached into her pocket grabbing her keys with the other. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Running around everywhere were children. All of different ages and sizes. Some had mutations making them animal like others had robotic parts.

Juliet smiled as Meltdown stared from in his glass chamber as she walked around. She opened a door and went downstairs. She had a huge lab all to herself down there. She placed him on a counter and went to a pod. She opened it up and placed the suit inside. She took some of the acid out of the pitcher and did a quick data analysis on it. She walked over and entered some calculations into the pod and went back over. "Okay we're all set." she said taking him over to the pod. She lifted up part of the suit and poured him in.

"Wait, just like that? Just like that your gonna help me?" Juliet smirked. "I need you to be able to help me so I need to help you first. Now this may sting a bit but no screaming." she said smirking and shutting the pod. She locked it and stepped back powering the pod up. For a minute there were bright flashes, electricity everywhere and a slight scream from in the pod.

After that she opened the pod and the once puddle of ooze was now back to his annoying self. Meltdown sat up and glared at her. "That hurt!"He said angrily ass she rolled her eyes. "Aw hush. I gotta go give something to Seth if ya wanna come." she said running upstairs with a can labeled "Seth" on it. He sighed grumbling under his breath. He stomped upstairs not enjoying this.

When he reached the top he bumped into a small girl. She was dressed in denim overalls and a yellow t-shirt. She had little black sneakers on and held a brown bunny. What surprised him most were her ears. She didn't have human ones. Perched ontop of her head were rabbit ears. She smiled up at him. "Hi!" she said in a cheerful voice. He blinked looking at her surprised she hadn't screamed seeing him. "Um...hi?" She giggled at his expression. "Come on Katie." Juliet called and the little girl ran to her. He blinked a bit perplexed and followed the two of them.

Juliet went upstairs with the two of them following. She went to a room with biohazard tape on the door. She walked in and found Seth sitting in his bed. Now Meltdown naturally assumed he was like the others. He would have some animal feature or robotic. Boy was he wrong. Seth was more similar to him. Seth was half covered in acid. His chair and everything in the room was acid proof. Seth looked up and smiled as Juliet came over. "Who's the new guy?" he asked taking the container from Juliet. "He's a...acquaintance." she told him as he chugged down the liquid.

Slowly all the acid vanished from his skin and he smiled. Katie giggled and hopped into his lap. "Glad your ok now brother." she said nuzzling him. Seth smirked and stood up as she crawled onto his back. Juliet smiled. "Well make yourself comfortable." she told Meltdown and went downstairs. Katie giggled and looked at him as he sighed. "This is gonna take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Meltdown got really sick and tired of just sitting in the room Juliet gave him to stay in. He was happy that the room was at least acid proof. That way this furniture at least wouldn't melt when he tried to sleep like the last few dozen have. It took him about a half hour to make his was around the mansion. He had to give it to Juliet, she was a freak but she could handle herself.

He stopped near the kitchen hearing glass shatter. "Damn it! Chris, Tommy get out of the kitchen!" he heard Juliet yell. He watched as two young identical twin boys ran out of the kitchen laughing their asses off covered in spaghetti sauce. He peered into the kitchen and saw Juliet kneeling down on the floor, in a white apron, picking up bits of glass off the sauce covered floor. "Watch your step." she said as he walked in.

"Well it's interesting to see you in an apron. You look like a girl for once." he said smirking. Juliet didn't even look at him but gave him the finger still cleaning up. "If your gonna help then help but if your gonna stand there then leave." He sighed rolling his eyes and walked over kneeling down and taking the glass from her and picking the rest up. He then melted it in his hand. "Thanks." She said.

Juliet went to a grocery bag and put a few things away. She had vials of medicine in the bag to. She walked to him. "Ok time for you to help." she said grabbing his arm and tugging him out. He frowned. He hated the fact that he had to listen to her. He just hoped this would be easy. She dragged him downstairs to the lab. There sitting in a little chair was a little boy. He was dressed in blue overalls and a red t-shirt. He had mouse ears and a long white mouse tail.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked. Juliet put him so he was standing right in front of the boy. "Make him human." she told him, arms crossed over her chest. He looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." she said to him. "You can make them mutants like you did with your lawyer. I want you to turn Dante human again." she said and turned walking away. He was furious. How _dare_ that little freak tell him what to do! He looked at the boy and smiled. The Destroyers had done the work for him. They almost made a transforming human. He grinned darkly and approached the young boy.

A little while later the boy whimpered strapped to a table. Multiple machines were hooked up to Dante. He tugged on his restraints shaking a little. "Oh settle down child. It'll be over soon." he said pressing a button. Chemicals were inserted into Dante and electric pulses were pumped into him. Dante wailed at the top of his lungs as he was shocked beyond belief. After a few minutes his screaming died down.

Juliet came in hearing the screaming. Dante was morphed a little more and was a tad smaller and slightly covered in silky white fur. "Stop it!" Juliet yelled running to Meltdown and shoved him out of the way making him knock into machines taking them out and destroying them. She shut the machines off and pulled Dante off the table. He hung limp in her arms and didn't breathe. Meltdown was confused and didn't know what was wrong.

Juliet shook starting to sob. "What?" he asked going to her. She turned on him and kicked him hard in the chest causing him to fall back. He shook his head and glared at her. He was about to yell but noticed her crying. "What?" he asked. "He's dead!" she yelled at him. He looked at Dante horrified. Dante was limp and pale in her arms. A small trail of blood trickled from his mouth. "You promised! You said you'd help me if I helped you but you didn't! You stabbed me in the back! You killed him!" she yelled and ran upstairs carrying Dante.

All he could do was sit there for hours. After he got over the shock he felt regret, pain, and more importantly guilt. Of course he'd always made threats to kill or ruin people. He did that to Sumdac about a year ago plus. He also had it out for Powell after he ruined his company. But this child, this young boy. He didn't even know him. The boy never harmed him and he killed him. He had never done something like that. Never. He only wanted to perfect him not murder the boy.

Slowly Meltdown made his way upstairs. The house was dark and all the kids were asleep. He sighed and made his way to the very upstairs of the house and went to his room. He sat on the bed for a few moments before he lay down and shut his eyes going to sleep. In the middle of the night there was a clash of thunder and a flash of lightning. He sat up startled when he heard a girl scream and cry. He got out of his bed, left his room and went down the hall. He found the crying came from Seth's room.

He looked inside and Katie was huddled in a blanket crying her eyes out, he stuffed bunny clutched tightly to her chest, her bunny ears pressed to her head. He sighed and walked in. "Where's the boy?" he asked her. She sniffled rubbing her eyes. "Seth went to a friend's house. I'm alone and scared!" she said crying again. He sighed and went sitting next to her. What could it hurt making her not cry? At least he would get to sleep then. He gently lay her down again and rubbed her back soothingly. She sniffled and lay her head on the pillow. "I'm Katie by the way." she said yawning. He smirked a little. "Meltdown. My real name's Prometheus." he told her. Katie smiled and yawned falling asleep.

He was too tired to get up so he shut his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt something. He looked down and Katie was nuzzled into his side fast asleep. A small smile spread over his face. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." he thought to himself falling asleep. A little while later Juliet peeked in and saw him with Katie. He had his arm wrapped around her as he slept and she was asleep nuzzled into his side. She shook her head walking out. "If Katie trusts him then maybe he isn't so bad. I could give him another shot. Maybe." she thought to herself walking back downstairs to go to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Meltdown woke up and blinked. It took him a few seconds to remember where exactly he was. He looked down at his side and saw Katie was gone. He yawned slowly sitting up and got out of bed before walking to the door and leaving. He blinked seeing all the kids were awake and running around playing. He shook his head and went downstairs. Most of the kids were sitting in the living room watching TV. He went to the kitchen and peeked in.

Juliet was standing at the counter with an apron on making pancakes. A girl who wore braces on her legs was standing on a chair beside her putting chocolate chips in the batter. He went to leave when Juliet spoke. "I know your there." He blinked then sighed and came in. "How'd you know?" he asked her. Juliet pointed to a mirror aimed at the door so she could keep an eye on the kids inside the living room. "I saw your reflection. Not too hard to see a giant acidic man there.

He frowned glaring at her. He then sighed and shook his head. Juliet glanced at him. He could see her normally calm cool blue eyes were now bright red. "Did you have something to say to me or were you just standing there for the hell of it?" Meltdown blinked and just stood there. He shifted nervously before sighing again. "Yes I did."

Juliet looked at him. "Well? I'm waiting." She set down the bowl and looked at him, arms crossed. The lil' girl shrunk nervous and went to the others. He sighed and stood up a bit. "I wished to…apologize for…what went on yesterday…and for killing that boy yesterday. It was unintended." Juliet just stood there for a bit before sighing. "How am I supposed to trust you to help me change this if every time I turn around your gonna be trying to make them worse?"

He just stood there. He didn't know how to reply to that. After all she did have a point. He looked up when she sighed. "I saw you with Katie last night." Had he been his normal self her probably would have paled. He didn't even think about if others would see him. He frowned crossing his arms. "So? What's your point?" Juliet looked at him. "She doesn't trust strangers. You've been here less than two days." She looked down and set a towel down she had. "…I guess if she trusts you…I could give you another chance." He went to speak but she was right in front of him in seconds and shoved him into the wall hard. "But! If you _ever_ harm one more child again I will make you wish you were dead!"

He looked at her then his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her off. "Understood." They stopped when they heard the front door open and Seth walked in looking exhausted. "Ok. Sleepovers suck. No one shuts up." Juliet laughed as he went over to one of the platters and tried to take a pancake. "No those are for the kids." She went over and tried to stop them. Meltdown leaned against the wall amused as Seth simply lifted Juliet and threw her on his shoulder. She kept kicking and flailing as Seth easily held onto her.

Seth plopped her down on the floor and sat down. Juliet pouted pulling her shirt down. Katie then ran in and climbed into Seth lap not saying a word and clung. Juliet smirked and shook her head. "Alright Seth finish your pancakes then unpack your stuff. I'll see you downstairs." Seth frowned but nodded. Juliet walked by Meltdown and grabbed him. "However I need you now." He blinked letting her drag him downstairs to the lab.

A few hours later both Seth and Meltdown had finished with Juliet. She had wanted him there while she took a DNA sample from Seth. She had been trying to find a cure for him and figured that she'd try and help him and Seth. Meltdown went outside really bored. He didn't understand why she helped all these kids. That wasn't his main concern. He didn't know where these kids actually came from and why they were all so changed. He was about to go ask her when he noticed Seth leaving and heading off into the woods along. He noticed it was getting dark and frowned. He quickly followed Seth.

After an hour Seth finally arrived to a clearing. Set in the clearing was a small white house with a pond set out front of it. It was set near a cliff overlooking Lake Erie and there was an oak tree with an old tire swing on in. Set out on the porch was an old rocking chair that looked like it hard been cared for. Seth went and walked onto the porch and sat down on the rocker. Meltdown waited a bit before going up to him. "So do you normally just wander off?"

Seth jumped startled and turned to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and quickly wiped his eyes. "Yea I do." Meltdown frowned. "Want to explain to me why you're upset?" Seth looked down then looked away. "This was my house when I was little…this is where my parents died." Seth looked down and swallowed. "My father's friend named Shane was a Destroyer. A group of techno organics who want others to be like them. My mother and father would hand me and Katie over. He shot and killed them. Sadly, dad didn't die right away. We were leaving and I was screaming for him and he tried to get up to follow. Shane wouldn't listen to me." Seth by the end was crying. Meltdown felt a bit out of place now. He didn't know what to do. He cautiously set his hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth sniffed then trembled. "I'm gonna make him pay." As Seth spoke his hand and arm got covered in acid. "I'm gonna make that bastard pay. I'll make him wish he never did that."

In that split second Meltdown saw himself. He wanted revenge a lot and he realized that. That's how he became what he is now. He frowned and grabbed Seth's wrist. "Trust me you don't want to do that." Seth was about to interrupt but wasn't allowed. "I was in the same position as you are now. Trust me when I say it's not worth it." Seth looked up at him. He couldn't argue now and he didn't know why. He just sighed and looked down. Meltdown shook his head and stood up. "Come on. Let's get home." Seth nodded getting up and started walking back to the house.


End file.
